Funny Bleach Episode 12
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Never steal or read a diary that is not yours. Especially if it s Soifon s diary. Lmao.


Funny Bleach Episode 12: Soifon`s Diary

[It`s a beautiful day just like any other...]

Soifon: (Screams) Son of a bitch!

[Oh oh. Looks like it may not be such a beautiful day after all...]

Rukia: (Slices towards Soifon`s room and accidently crashes in the kitchen)

Soifon: (Hears the glasses and the plates breaking) Damn. Hey you alright in there, Rukia?

Rukia: (Her voice) I`m oookay... (Another glass breaks)

Soifon: Oh dear. Another glass broke?

Rukia: (Her voice) Let`s just say it found something to land on this time other than the floor. Ouch, that hurt. AAAAH I`m bleeding! Oh wait, it`s just some ketchup.

Soifon: Damn, girl. Comparing to Rangiku you`re a mess.

Rukia: I know, right? I`m a mess and she`s naughty and mischievous. (grins)

Renji: (Is walking by) Hey girls. (Runs back in the kitchen) What the heck happened here? It looks like this kitchen was hit by a tornado or somethin`.

Rukia: Nah. It`s just me. I better put slicing near a room in my not-to-do list. Come to think of it, I would`nt have been slicing around if it weren`t for Soifon`s scream. What the heck was that about?

Soifon: Someone stole my diary. The diary that I had since I was a child. And I want to know who it is, `cause there are a lot of personal things written in it.

Renji: Well if there`s one thing I do well, is finding things. Call me ''The Finder''

Rukia: How about, you`re crazy.

Soi: Let`s just hurry up and find that damn diary, okay?

Renji: Never fear, ''The Finder'' is here. Hehe. I like that. Alright let`s go girls.

Rukia: Right behind ya, crazy.

Yoruichi: Where are you three running off to?

Renji: We are looking for Soifon`s stolen diary. You wanna come?

Yoruichi: Are you kidding? Someone stole Soifon`s diary, there`s apsolutely no way I`m missing the asskicking for the world. (Smiles) Let`s go.

Rukia: Diary, ready or not here we come.

Soifon: Wait until I get my hands on that thief! Oh he`s gonna pay.

[They`re all looking around and bumb into Rangiku]

Rangiku: Hey y`all. What`s up, you guys lost something?

Yoruichi: Yeah, Soifon`s diary.

Rangiku: Oh dear Lord not her diary. Let`s get it back.

Soifon: Maybe it`ll be best if we all split up and search in every room. Use force if you have to. I know I will. *Cracks knuckles*

[They all go their seperate ways]

Rukia: (Breaks the door open) Hiya! Now where`s that diary? Hm...(Looks around) Nope nothing here. okay, if I was a stolen diary, where would I be? Aha! In the bathroom! (Storms out)

Rukia: (Storms in the girl`s bathroom) Now, time to find that diary. Oh diary? Where are you? (Opens a locker) Nope, maybe no one stole it. Maybe she just forgot where she left it. (Opens Soifon`s locker) Bingo! Soifon`s diary has been found. Oh oh. (Accidently slips on the wet floor and the diary fell open on the floor)

Rukia: (Grabs the diary) Hmm...I know it`s wrong to read someone`s diary but it did fall open...(Reads it) Huh? What`s this? Huh? Well. Looks like miss sunshine here isn`t much of friend as we thought.

Rukia: (Bumbs into Rangiku, Yoruichi and Renji) Hey I found her diary. It accidently fell open when I slipped and I accidently read a page or two.

Yoruichi: Rukia, that`s not very nice.

Rukia: You`ll be surprised at what she wrote in there. Here, see for yourself (Gives her the diary)

Yoruichi: (Reads it) What? (Keeps reading) I can`t stand this annoying cat that thinks she`s all that hot? Oh she`s gonna pay!

[Rangiku and Renji also read it and get angry]

Soifon: Hey guys. Oh you found my diary. Thanks a lot.

[They stare at her like they want to eat her alive]

Soifon: What`s wrong?

Rukia: I don`t know, you tell us.

Soifon: What are you talking about? Did you read my diary?

Rangiku: So what if we did? Good thing we read it `cause you wrote some pretty bad stuff in there about us.

Soifon: What? I didn`t, you got it all wrong.

Rukia: Or maybe me and Rangiku are too damn mischievous for you and do stuff on purpose.

Yoruichi: Yeah. And I`m sooo not annoying and I don`t think I`m that hot.

Renji: Uh...actually, you do. (Laughs)

[Yoruichi smacks him]

Renji: Hey what was that for?

Soifon: You guys are soo pefetic. Those things iI wrote are not about you. It`s about two puppies and a pet cat I had when I was little. And I specificly said that I had that diary since I was little.

Rukia: Oooh my. We really messed up.

Rangiku: I`m soo sorry Soi. See, the truth is...Rukia made me read it! (Points at Rukia)

Rukia: Gee. Some friend you are. (Crosses arms)

Soifon: Yeah yeah.

Renji: Hey and what about the perverted bastard?

Soifon: Oh that. That one really is about you. (Grins)

Yoruichi: I`m never gonna read someone`s diary again.

Rukia: Me too.

Rangiku: Me three. (Gigles)

Soifon: Let`s go watch some hot Yaoi vids.

Rangiku: While drinking lots and lots of red wine and eating popcorn until we get drunk. (Smiles)

Rukia: Yeah. Good idea.

Renji: I`m out. Yaoi is the last thing on my to-do list. And trust me, it`s gonna be a long long time before that list is completely done.

[The girls are watching hot Yaoi vids while drinking lots and lots of red wine in Soifon`s room]

Yoruichi: Awesomeness. (Drools)

Rukia: (Is laying on the bed with her head leaning on Soifon`s lap) Tell me about it.

Soifon: (Looks at her) Hm...now that I remember...You read my diary. Wich means...you shall be punished.

Rangiku: I`ll hold her while you tickle her to death. (Gigles)

Yoruichi: You do that while I watch. (Smiles)

Soifon*:I was thinking of an other type of punishment that`s really gonna hurt a little, but it`ll do the job. And Rukia will feel happy and satisfied about it. (Evil smile)

Rukia: Oh dear. You`ll never take me alive! (Runs out of the room)

Soifon: I will not rest until I get my hands on you, Rukia! And I really mean it. Come here! (Runs after her)

Rukia: (Freezes the floor while running from Soifon and then starts ice-skating) Let`s see how you get passed that. Catch me if you can.

[Soifon jumps on the side wall and keeps running]

Rukia: (Is still skating) Damn, I should`ve frozen the walls. Oh what the hell (Keeps skating) Wee.

Soifon: Come here you. (Grabs a fire spear and throws it at her skates, making her fall flat on her face and slice until she hits into the wall) (BOOM)

Rukia: (Gets back up) Damn you. Since when do you have a fire spear?

Soifon: Just in case I`m on a wild chase after you. Now get over here!

Rukia: Over my dead body! There is no way in hell I`ll get that punishment. Especially if it`s from you. NEVER! (Runs while slipping on the floor almost falling again) Oh boy this is harder than I thought. Oh-oh (BOOM) OUCH!

[Soifon runs towards her almost grabbing her but loses control and crashes into the wall to the kitchen and the glasses start to break]

Rukia: Haha. That should buy me some time. (Runs) Come and get me, cause I can do this all night long.

Soifon: (Chases her again) I`ll never give up!

[And so she kept chasing her all night long...But she still couldn`t catch Rukia in like a million years. Lmao. And I don`t think I want to know what kind of punishment she would`ve gotten if Soifon caught her. Lol.]

The End 


End file.
